Custom:Dominus D Tenebris
Dominus D Tenebris is a character in the atomist, and is the primary antagonist of the first plotline. Description Dominus D Tenebris is a standard minifigure, with black legs with red and grey armor and tassels. His torso has red and grey samurai armor, but with a chest plate and red robe over it. His head bears a hostile expression and he wears a shiny samurai helmet. Background Dominus D Tenebris was a sorcerer born into the ranks of the Heralds of Death, a group of fanatics who tried to bring the entity of Death into our world. He was raised by Elene Grievance, as he was an orphan. He grew up around the teachings of the Heralds, but harbored his own ideas in secret, developing his power and influence - until he was ready for war. To begin with, he entered the sorcerer world as an idealist, unknown to be a Herald of Death. He amassed an army and began a war against the Hold and Sanctuaries, using the War as a distraction. While the War waged, he found an ancient ritual that allowed him to contact Death, something the Heralds had failed at for centuries. He then bartered a deal with Death - in return for troops and power, Dominus would search for a way to bring Death into our world. He brought the armies of Death into our world, and terrified his army to the point that most of them returned out of fear to the ranks of Norloch. But they'd done enough - Dominus had almost an entire country that he used magic and science to turn into a powerful, well defended base, and spread his hordes across the Sorcerer World. The War raged for almost 2 hundred years. Throughout that time, Dominus increased his powers and searched in vain for a way to bring Death into our world. He went on many conquests, and the War constantly changed balance, but eventually reached his last crusade, when his adoptive mother -deciding he was a heretic and unfit to lead the Heralds - attempted to assassinate him. He arrested and imprisoned her for 6 months, until Dominus' territory was surrounded by hundreds of thousands of nSorcerers, allowing Elena to escape with 2 sorceres who had the Powers of the World at their disposal. A huge, bloody battle broke out in his own throne room, which resulted in massive destruction and the decimation of his fortress. By the end of the battle, his adoptive mother, Elena Grievance, stabbed him in the back. His death, however, allowed Death to enter the world briefly, before being banished by Life. Dominus lived on as one of the most evil and destructive sorcerers in History, since the Great split of Good and Evil. Powers and Abilities Dominus was a skilled sorcerer, a Deep Master of Water, Air and Fire, and was a great challenge to defeat. He was known to master and twist the elements in such a way that the world seemed to be at his feet. Physically, Dominus was a master of fighting, knowing more fighting style then most men on earth. Even for 2 sorcerers who had the Powers of the World at their disposal, Dominus was a worthy opponent. Gallery of Variants